The Redd Pirates
The Redd Pirates are the longest running faction in the history of the Kingdoms. While not the largest faction, and certainly never the strongest, the Redd Pirates have held to their traditions since the early ages of the lands. The Redd Pirates are led by the charismatic Adrian Redd, a man as colorful as the men he leads. History The Redds have a long and fierce history. While they are well known in the Kingdoms, they had very humble beginnings. Adrian Redd was a simple man who simply decided he wanted a simple dwelling atop a mountain. Once he had that, he decided he wanted something a little less simple, and built a massive lighthouse overlooking the countryside. It was this lighthouse that began to attract attention. The beacon could be seen from far off, and it drew many men to Redd's Mountain. Soon, Redd had a large group of fierce mercenaries. A grand hall was built, a wall erected, and the Redd Mercenaries were born. They fought and competed violently with the other factions, and when the time came for the first Migration, the Redds were a very strong and powerful people. In the next incarnation of the Kingdoms, Redd and his men took to the sea. They renamed themselves the Redd Pirates, and changed from a band of mercs to a crew of buccaneers. By tradition they built their lighthouse, and then proceeded to build their ship. However, construction was disrupted by the Redd's extremely violent rivals, and the Second Age ended in fire and war. The Redds however, held strong. In the Third Age after the second Migration, the Redd Pirates struggled to build their new home. Captain Redd finally completed his first ship. Shortly afterwards it was burned to a crisp. So he built another ship. The Redd Pirates built a grand city within a majestic lagoon. They became one of the major powers of the Kingdoms, and struggled greatly to best their rivals. The short lived Fourth Age came after. By the Pirates, this age is known as the Age of Death. The tyrants of the lands oppressed everyone, and the Pirates lost many of their men. After much violence, tragedy struck. Adrian Redd's first mate Rorandes was killed. At the loss of his best friend, the Captain was broken, and he abandoned his men. Thus came the Fifth Age, the current age. Known as the Age of Promise, it has certainly flourished as perhaps the greatest age of the Kingdoms. However, at the start the Pirates were nowhere to be found. Instead, a small remnant dubbed themselves the Redd Adventuring Guild, in honor of their lost Captain. They struggled to make their living on an island to the West. However, the remnants of the tyrants didn't forget the honor of the Pirates, and they hated anyone of the name of Redd. They struck the Adventuring Guild down, and their leader Maxx was mostly powerless to stop the incessant raids on hıs land... Soon after... Maxx contınued hıs lıfe at hıs hamlet whıle hıs factıon heard a rumor... But while the Redd Pirates were brought low, their legacy still lived on. Even now a ship flying the colors of the Redds is docked at Free Haven, the Kingdoms Capitol. And at the Free Haven docks still stands a majestic lighthouse, built in the tradition of Redd himself. Even after his absense, the light that first began his great people still shined, and will never go out so long as the Kingdoms exist. Present DESPERATELY need to fıll thıs out. No leavıng thıngs out. Towns Allies Category:Factions